A Journal
by Sorry It's Too Late
Summary: Two interstellar "specialists" steal the Journal of Sbeat Olbew from a museum. Inside it are tales of her journeys with the Doctor and Torchwood.


**We'll see where this leads. don't even know the plotline and I'm writing it! I feel like the Doctor on regeneration high.**

**:D**

**-Fang**

* * *

_In bed above, we're deep asleep,_

_While greater love lies further deep._

_This dream must end,_

_The world must know,_

_We all depend on the beast below._

* * *

**The Journal of Sbeat Olbew**

**_Companion of the Doctor_**

_**Agent of Torchwood**_

_This journal is here for everybody's enjoyment. Please do not ruin it._

Sarushna frowned at the sign. An ancient relic like this, with facts about the Doctor and Torchwood, just sitting out in the open, with anyone able to read it? She then smiled.

_I'll soon remedy that_, she thought as she grabbed the Journal and started to run. This planet was so stupid. They literally had _no _security guards or guards of any sort.

"Juerus, start up the engines!" Sarushna cried as she jumped onto the deck and into her spaceship.

"There's no need to hurry." Juerus reminded her as he started the engines slowly.

"They still have anti-ship guns so let's get a move on."

Juerus sighed but did as Sarushna told him and they were soon deep in space.

"Remember the stories about the Doctor? How they said he had a time-ship?" Sarushna asked randomly.

"I remember my dad telling me he had thirteen lives, and that every time he was about to die he'd do something called 'regenerating'."

"Maybe we can find some truth in here," Sarushna said as she opened the journal to the first page and began reading.

"_Now, this may sound insane to you, but the day I first met the Doctor was the best day of my life. That may seem strange to you, but let me tell you, the aliens weren't strange to me. You see, before I traveled with the Doctor I worked at Torchwood. Maybe I should tell you that story first..._

* * *

"Migio, how much longer do I have to wait?" Sbeat asked as she sat in the waiting chair. "I mean, how long does it take to apply to a place like... what was it called? Treelight? Something like that..." Sbeat turned around to see Migio had disappeared.

"Hello?" She called out as the light suddenly shorted out. _Don't worry,_ she re-assured herself. _There's probably a power cable down and Migio's probably just in the loo..._

"You there, c'mon!" A tall man in an old blue-grey military greatcoat said as he ran past her, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

"Who are you?" She asked, pulling her hand out of his.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Now, I'd suggest you run. A bomb's going to explode here in-" He quickly checked his watch. "-Thirty seconds. RUN!"

Sbeat just ran, not even noticing the man wasn't following her until she was out of the building.

"Uhh... Excuse me, but has a man in a grey-blue jacket come out of this building?" She asked an Asian woman who was standing in the sidelines.

"What? Oh, Jack's doing something stupid again, Ianto!" She yelled, rushing over to a man with crystal clear blue eyes.

"No! He'll get himself killed!" The man, Ianto, yelled.

"What is-" Sbeat was interrupted as the building exploded, making glass and other debris rain down from above.

"JACK!" Ianto yelled, trying to run to the building but was stopped by the Asian woman.

"Stop! It's too late, he's dead."

"You don't know that, Tosh. Maybe he got out of the way soon enough, maybe..." Ianto said, tears dripping from his eyes, pulling his arm out of Tosh's grip and running into the building. He came out a couple of minutes later dragging a burned corpse. The flesh was bright red with patches of black. Right in front of Sbeat's eyes the flesh slowly returned to pink and then to a normal skin tone.

"What?" Ianto asked, looking at his friend's body in confusion.

Suddenly, the body moved and gasped for air.

"Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Damn it," Jack said, looking at his coat. "It got singed!"

"WHAT?" Tosh, Ianto, and Sbeat exclaimed at the same time.

"Umm..." Jack said, looking around at his confused friends. "I have things to do, do if you'll excuse me, Ianto, Tosh, I need to talk to Sbeat." He took of running, motioning for Sbeat to follow him.

After they'd ran maybe half a mile, Jack stopped.

"What the hell was that?" She said as Jack pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked an apartment door.

"What? The bomb or... me?"

"You, the bomb... Both. Why the hell was there a bomb there and what happened to you?"

"Well... that's a very long story, and I don't feel like explaining it to someone who's memories are going to get wiped, anyways." Jack said as he walked into another room and pulled off his singed coat and shirt.

"Wiped? What do you mean my memories are going to be wiped?"

"I mean exactly as I say. Don't worry, I'll take care of it later, at the Torchwood hub. Water?" He asked, coming out wearing a light blue dress shirt.

"Sure..." Sbeat said cautiously. Jack handed her a water bottle and she guzzled the whole thing down.

* * *

_"...and later that night, I feel unconscious and I woke with no memories of what happened." _Sarushna frowned. "The how'd she write it all-"

She was interrupted by a thud and the entire ship shaking.

"What was that?" Juerus exclaimed.

* * *

**Like, hate, love? Review.**

**-Fang**


End file.
